Pitch Perfect Beca and Chloe Lesbian Romance Bechloe
by Animated153
Summary: It's the summer after the Worlds and Beca is looking forward to spending time with Chloe and their relationship develops. It's rather sexual in parts so enjoy and leave a review if you like or even dislike it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO I CAN CONTINUE TO WRITE :)****

The first 2 years at college had lived up to way more than what Becca had thought it would. She had joined the Bellas and won the Nationals with them, then on to win the Worlds! she had made some amazing close friends, her DJ and music career had taken a leap forward and everything just seemed to fall in to place for once. She had broken up with Jesse though it was a bit of a tough one but she just felt they didn't quite click together like two perfectly matched pieces. She loved him of course but she never felt she was fully in love with him. They had never slept together and that was not for lack of trying on his part. Beca had always made some sort of excuse when it came to it and after everything she had decided it wasn't fair to put him through it so she had called it off. He was really good about it though and they had remained friends to an extent.

It was the summer after the college semester and Beca was looking forward to summer with the girls without the pressure of classes and just all the fun things they could get up to.

Beca was was planning on spending a lot of her summer hanging out with Chloe who she had gotten really close to during the past two years. Their friendship had become stronger each day and as time had gone on there wasn't a day they didn't spend together. Beca always checked her phone to see if Chloe had text and they always arranged to do something together and Beca felt great about seeing Chloe. Chloe made her laugh and made her feel warm inside when they were in each others company. Beca had never had such close friends as she had always opted to do her own thing and enjoyed her own company. She had never really connected well with other girls before but the Bella's had really helped changed all this and she was rather enjoying having such a close friend as Chloe to be close to and share things with.

Beca's phone buzzed as a text came through...

"Hey B, my place 5pm? Making us some dinner then thought we could watch a movie ? Chloe x"

Beca smiled as she read the text, a chilled out night was exactly what she needed, she had done a club gig the night before and an afternoon radio show.

"Can't wait! I'll bring a bottle of wine B x"she

5pm couldn't come quick enough. Beca had jumped in the shower dried her hair and threw it up in a loose ponytail. Her choice of clothes for chill out movie night was a simple white T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She planned on kicking back and fully relaxing.

She walked over to Chloe's apartment which she shared with Aubrey a little before 5. She hoped Aubrey would be out tonight, as much as she had grown to like Aubrey she wanted a night just with Chloe where the 2 could relax, watch a film and chat about life in general without Aubrey butting in about how unrealistic something was or how bad the acting was.

As Beca reached the front door she paused for a second then rang the door bell and smiled waiting for Chloe

A few seconds later the door opened... it was Aubrey..

"Oh hey Aubrey" Beca said trying to sound chirpy but showing a lttle bit of displeasure that Chloe hadn't answered the door.

"Hey Beca, come on in Chloe is just in the kitchen cooking dinner" Aubrey replied with a smile.

Beca went in to the apartment and headed through to the kitchen. The food smelled amazing as she entered Chloe had her back to her stood at the cooker and was singing to herself "I am Titanium!"

Becca smiled at hearing the song it was kind of their song and always made her think of when the 2 first properly met in the showers last year. She blushed a little thinking of Chloe stood in front of naked with her perfect body and being so proud of it.

"Hey Chloe" Beca said in her husky voice

Chloe suddenly spun around from what she was doing and smiled widely at Becca.

"Becca! You're here!" She screeched as she ran over and grasped Beca in to a warm embrace.

Beca wrapped her arms around the tall red head and smiled.

Chloe squeezed Beca tightly in the embrace.

"Uh Chloe, you're squeezing me" Becca said in a breath.

Chloe let go of the slightly shorter girl and beemed at Becca.

"Sorry just glad you're here" she replied

"It smells amazing Chloe! Oh here I brought wine!" Beca said with an out stretched hand.

Chloe took the bottle from her and placed it on the work top.

"We'll have that later once Aubrey is gone" said Chloe smiling

"Oh is she going out?" Beca said trying not to sound delighted by this.

"Yeah she's going to eat with us then she's going out on a date with a guy from one of the sororities she's been seeing him a little while so she is staying out tonight"

Chloe went back over to the cooker to finish cooking and Becca smiled to herself. Just her and Chloe tonight just the way she liked it.

After dinner Aubrey got herself ready and said her goodbyes and headed out on her date.

"Right well that's her gone. Let's get this wine opened and we will get a movie on. Anything you fancy?" Said Chloe smiling

"You know I'm not a movie buff Chloe just you pick something I haven't watched with you yet" Beca replied as she was un-corking the bottle of wine and pouring them two glasses.

Chloe chose some random chick flick and the 2 settled down on the couch together and watched is whilst drinking. The movie was about a girl who had fallen for a guy who was her best friend but he was getting married eventually he came to his senses and told her he was in love with her the whole time. Much kissing and happily ever after...

"Wow Chloe that was just romance overload there" Beca said laughing at the other girl with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey you can't beat a good chick flick" said the red head pushing at Beca playfully. She had sat around on the couch to face Becca with her right arm resting on the top of the couch and her knees touching Beca's leg. She took the last drink from her wine glass and looked at Beca deeply.

The two girls stared at each other without saying anything for a moment that seemed to last for minutes, it was silent but there was nothing awkward about this moment. Beca was so content in that moment as she stared in to the red heads eyes. They were a bright blue and made her face light up. Her red hair was wavey and it rested beautifully on her shoulders. Her complexion was clear and bright and her lips were widened in to a beautiful smile.

"She's really beautiful" Beca thought to herself staring at her best friend and felt the all too familiar flutter in her stomach as she took her in.

Chloe stared back smiling and Beca wandered what she was thinking...

"Another glass?" Chloe said to Beca using her leg as a support to stand up then reaching her hand out for Beca's glass?

"Uh yeah" Beca replied weekly as her leg tingled where Chloe's hand had just been.

Chloe took her glass and headed to the kitchen to top them up.

Beca sat there contemplating everything that had just happened. Her heart was slightly pounding and her breath felt strained. She felt a little dazed in the moment then she smiled to herself. Maybe it was just the wine taking effect and maybe it was just normal to feel this way. I mean she had never had a best friend before she had never spent a lot of time with another person and maybe spending all this time with Chloe and feeling this way was what happened. She shrugged it off and waited for the red head to return.

Chloe came back within minutes with 2 fresh glasses of wine.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Said Chloe handing Beca her glass then sitting down next to her. Closer than she was before that their bodies were touching more.

"Um... yeah I'm easy... I mean anything you want to do Chloe. I've just been looking forward to chilling out with you" Beca said then thought maybe that sounded bit too full on. I mean they were just friends right?

Chloe always sat really close to Beca and she always hugged her or leaned her head on her shoulder when they watched a film. Or cuddled in to her. Or when she stayed over and they shared a bed Chloe always liked for Beca to spoon her or for her to spoon Beca. Why all of a sudden had Beca become far more aware of it all now?

"Another movie it is" then said Chloe smiling at Beca and she put on yet another chick flick about another soppy story but this time it also had comedy through it too.

The 2 girls laughed and chatted for a few hours and continued to drink wine together. Before they knew it, it was late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the film rolled up the title screen Chloe took a large gulp and finished off the last of her glass of wine before setting the glass down on the table and looking towards Beca.

"Ok I don't know about you" Chloe slurred "but I am tired and I'm slightly drunk" she smiled at Beca

"Me too" said Beca back feeling the fuzzy head drunk that wine gave her.

Chloe stood up but almost fell back to the couch before stabling herself on her feet. She looked down at the brunette sat on her couch and thrust a hand out to her.

"Come on Beca it's bed time" she said and the brunette took her hand as she helped her off the couch.

They headed for Chloe's bedroom down the hall Chloe still holding Beca's hand as they stumbled a couple of times and laughed at each other. They weren't overly drunk just a jolly tipsy.

When they got to Chloe's room Beca closed the door and Chloe went to her dresser to fetch them something to sleep in. Her room was in darkness but the moonlight shone bright through the large windows and lit up parts of the room in a blue white haze. Her room smelled amazing like sweet perfume and Chloe's own scent which was beautiful and not akin to anything she had smelled before it was unique to her. The top window was open that let in a summer nights breeze and the room was cool.

Beca stood at the foot of the bed and smiled taking it all in. She had slept in here loads but each time she came to Chloe's room she felt so relaxed and at home.

Chloe came back carrying a night shirt that buttoned down the front.

"Here you go B" she said giving it to Beca

Beca began to undress and took everything off except for her pants. She stood with her back to Chloe with just her pants on as she tried to find the opening to the shirt. The cool breeze brushed against her bare back and she felt as though someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and put the night shirt on over her body. It was loose and comfortable and soft.

As she turned around Chloe was already stripped and changed in to her night shirt and was stood at the side of the bed looking at Beca. She had a faint smile on her face and then her eyes seemed to come in to focus as she noticed Beca staring back at her

"Usual side?" She said to Beca as she pulled the covers back

"Eh yeah" Beca said smiling as she crossed the room and got in the left side of the bed.

Chloe got in the other side and pulled her covers up so that the 2 girls were covered. They lay there for a moment facing each other and staring in to each others eyes. Becca had that feeling in her stomach like fluttering and she felt her mid section cramp a little.

"It must be the wine" she said in her head reassuring herself of her feelings.

Chloe smiled at her.

"You know what B?"

"What?" Beca replied curious.

"We always spoon each other when we stay over which is great but tonight..." Chloe stopped as she began to move closer forward to Beca.

"I'd like to cuddle like this" and before Beca knew what she was going on about Chloe had moved forward and and pressed her body against Beca's and cuddled her arm around her and snuggled her head in to Beca's chest.

Beca's stomach flipped and her heart began to pound like mad.

"Are you ok Beca?" Chloe looked up and the girl and grinned slightly.

"Uh... yeah why?" Beca said but she could feel her face burning and her heart beating in her ears.

"You're heart is racing" said the red head still staring up at Beca but still in an embrace.

"Oh I eh think it must be the wine Chloe, I've had a long week and first I've had a drink for a little while" Beca said back although she knew none of what she was saying was the truth.

Chloe bustled back in to Beca's chest and ran her hand through the ends of Beca's hair that sat at the top of her back.

Beca could feel her heart going a little faster again and she lay there thinking she was never going to get any sleep at this rate. She could feel Chloes hand running through her hair and she loved the feeling so much. There bodies were pressed together in this embrace and Beca was unsure what to do with her hands. She opted to just lay her arm over Chloe's body and hold her palm against Chloe's back.

After a few minutes Chloe stopped. Beca felt the red head pull her head away from the embrace and look up at Beca. Beca's body was slightly tensed.

"Beca?" Said Chloe softly

"Yeah?" Beca replied as she looked down at the red head. The moonlight cast a subtle glow upon her face and Beca realised their faces were merely centimeters apart.

Chloe didn't answer Beca but her arm tightened around her and then she leaned her head in slowly until their lips met.

Beca tensed even more when their lips first touched. The kiss was subtle and soft and lasted only a few seconds. They parted slowly and stared in to each others eyes in the pale moon light. Beca's heart pounded like it wanted to break through her chest. Her stomach flipped and her mid section cramped. As they stared at each other Chloe smiled at her and her eyes looked at Beca with adoration she had never seen on anyone before.

Beca looked deeper in to Chloe's eyes and in that split second she decided to lean again towards Chloe and this time the girls kissed each other deeply. Beca's body began to relax and she wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled their bodies closer together. Their tongues explored each other slowly at first then with more passion. They kissed for minutes utterly intwined with each other. Chloes hand wandered up the back of Beca's shirt as her hand brushed against Beca's bair skin. It tingled where she touched her and felt so amazing. Beca brought her hand up to Chloes hair and cupped the back of her head pulled the Red heads face in more to hers as their kissing became more and more passionate.

After long minutes the two girls pulled apart just enough to breathe but their hands remained on each other. Beca felt herself becoming very turned on and increasingly wet between her legs. She had never felt this way for someone before and never another girl. Just so turned on and in the moment.

Chloe stared deep in to her eyes. She brought her hand around from Beca's back to her front and ran it gently up and down her torso. The feeling tingled Beca with every stroke and she yearned for more.

"Do you want this Beca?" Chloe asked softly still running her hand down her torso every time going a little further on to her pants and getting extremely closer to her center.

Beca gasped slightly and bit her bottom lip. She looked back in to Chloe's eyes and realised that yes this is what she wanted. This moment felt so right and she wanted to be with Chloe in that moment. She wanted Chloe to take her and she yearned to feel the girl down in her center.

"Yes!" Beca said with a slight gasp. She was so turned on and barely able to keep it in.

With that Chloe kissed her deeply again and this time her hand went further down on top of her pants and she felt Beca through them. She could feel the girl becoming increasingly aroused and she had to have her. She slowly rubbed her fingers over her pants and felt Beca push up towards her.

Chloe had been wanting Beca for a very long time but was never sure if she was ever interested in her back. Ever since they had seen each other naked in the shower and sang together. Beca's body was amazing and she wanted her ever since. The closer they had come over the 2 years the harder it had been to resist her. She had stayed over and they were always close but she thought maybe Beca wasn't interested back in her. Also Beca had gone out with one of the boys from a rival group but it hadn't lasted too long. Chloe was glad as she had gotten jealous of them being together.

Chloe pushed Beca gently on to her back and got on top of the girl her legs astride her body. Chloe removed her own night shirt revealing her soft subtle breasts and her beautiful body. She saw Beca stare up at her breast as if she were in awe and unsure what she was allowed to do. Chloe took Beca's hands and placed them on her body. Beca took the lead and began running her hands up and down Chloe's body and then came in contact with her breasts. They were so soft and a perfect hand full. Her nipples had become erect and this turned Beca on even more. She rubbed her hands around her breast and over her nipples. Chloe arched her back slightly at each touch.

Beca sat up towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. Her lips came in contact with Chloe's breast and she kissed it tenderly at first and then made her way toward her pert nipple. She circled her tongue slowly around the nipple then sucked on it gently. Chloe arched her back and this time put a hand around Beca's head and pulled her in closer. Beca brought her other hand up to Chloe's other breast and squeezed it gently and began to rub it.

Beca began to suck on her nipple a little more roughly and flicked her tongue over them. Chloe then reached down and pulled Beca's nightshirt from her revealing her full breasts with hardered nipples.

Chloe smiled down towards Beca staring at her beautiful eyes before she pushed Beca back down on to the bed so she was lying flat on her back Chloe then lay between Beca's legs. She kissed Beca hard as their breasts pushed against each other the skin tingling as they connected. Beca gasped for air as Chloe pulled away. She felt like she was over come with ecstasy in the moment. Chloe sat up and then put her hands down to the top of Beca's pant line. She lingered there for a moment, her finger tips just slightly inside her pants and stared at Beca. Chloe smiled as she looked at the half naked girl on her bed. She was so perfect and she was here with her. She had imagined this moment so many times as she lay in her bed at night alone or when Beca was there and they were just spooning but now it was here it was real. Beca was here and this was happening between them. Chloe felt a pang in her chest as she realised how deep her feelings were now for Beca.

"Are you sure about this Beca?" Chloe said softly smiling at her. Chloe felt that Beca wanted this but she wanted to ask her just to make sure she wasn't making the brunette do anything she wasn't comfotable with.

Beca looked at Chloe and she felt nothing but want for the girl in front of her. Everything in her body felt so sure and right about this.

"Yes... but I've never been with another girl" she replied shyly at Chloe. "Well I've never been with anyone properly" Beca could feel herself blushing.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you" chloe said smiling as she kissed Beca's knees as she had them sat up. Chloe realised then that Becca had never slept with Jesse and knowing she would be Beca's first made her feel very special.

"Okay I trust you" Beca replied with a small smile.

With that Chloe began to remove Beca's pants. She pulled them down to her ankles then removed them. She kissed Beca softly on the legs on the way down. Beca smiled.

Chloe then removed her own pants as she wanted to be completely naked with Beca and feel their bodies intwined.

Chloe came back up and lay between Beca's legs. Their centers touch and Chloe could feel how wet Beca was on her. She got turned on even more as they met and kissed. Chloe thrust her center on to Beca's and Beca moaned deep in to their kiss.

Beca could feel Chloe thrusting and how wet she was. She was so turned on. She gripped her arms around Chloes back and pulled her body close to her. Her scent was all over her and she wanted to take it all in.

Chloe began kissing down Beca's neck. She felt the girl arch her back at her touch and this turned Chloe on even more. She kissed slowly down her body and again kissed her full breasts. She kissed further down her body and down to below her belly button. She stopped for a second and reached up with her hands and ran them over her torso then down to the inside of her legs then round to the outside, taking grip of the girl by her waste.

She could feel Beca tensing as she kissed just above her center.

"Just relax babe" Chloe said softly to her kissing her. Then she slowly made her way down to her wet center. She slowly used her tongue and ran it up the full of her center from the bottom to the top tasting her. She felt Beca arch her back and let out a moan.

Chloe pulled her hand down on Beca's waste and then began to run her tongue slowly at first over her clit. Beca moaned louder this time and she felt her hands grip on to her hair. This turned Chloe on even more. She began to lick her with more pressure occasionally running her tongue down and in to her opening. She was so wet and tasted amazing. As she ran her tongue back to the top and licked her clit she heard Beca say

"I want you inside me Chloe"

Chloe continued to lick her clit but then slowly using her index finger she ran it around her opening. Teasing Beca and making her want her more inside. Beca's grip tightened on her hair as she slowly entered her just a little at first.

"Mmmm Chloe" gasped Beca. "Please Chloe" she begged

Hearing Beca beg turned Chloe on even more and she slid her finger deep inside Beca. She continued to lick her clit and pulled her finger out slowly then pushed it in deep again and continued to follow this motion. She then inserted a second finger and Beca moaned as she pushed them in deep. Beca felt tight and tense against her fingers as she pushed them in. She curled her fingers inside just behind her clit and felt her G Sport. She rotated her fingers inside on this and continued to lick. Beca was so wet and her hands were gripped on to Chloe's head.

Chloe began to thrust her fingers in deep and began to lick with more intensity. becca clit was hard and she could feel it against her tongue.

"Oh Chloe" Beca moaned

Hearing her name being moaned by the girl she had been facinated with for a long time spurred her even more on.

She could feel Beca tightening up even more inside as she was coming close to her orgasm.

"Oh Chloe" she moaned again this time with more intensity. Her grip tightened more on her hair and she arched her back. She pulled her legs further up the bed bringing her thighs in tight against Chloe's head.

"I'm cuming" she gasped as her body tensed and went in to a prolonged spasm and then with that Beca loosened and relaxed down on to the bed. Her thighs began to lay down on the bed and she loosened her grip on Chloe's hair.

Beca felt the most amazing sensation run through her whole body. It began in her center and stretched out to the finger tips. Touching every part of her body deeply and her mind became filled with Chloe and she longed to be stuck in that moment.

Chloe felt Beca's center become more wet as she pulled out her fingers. She tasted her fingers in her mouth and loved the taste of Beca. She leaned down to lap up the juices from her center and as she did Beca slightly squirmed at her touch.

Beca laughed a little and pressed a hand to Chloe's forehead. "I'm rather sensitive after that" she said exhaustedly.

Chloe kissed her center softly and smiled then she lay for a second where she was staring up at Beca's body her chest was moving quickly as she tried to catch her breath and her body was relaxed in to the bed. Chloe slowly made her way back up to Beca kissing her gently along the way until she was pressed gently on top of her. She could feel Beca's wet center against her body and she looked down at the girl. She was so beautiful.

Beca stared back looking longingly in to Chloe's eyes. She wrapped her arms around the red head and pulled her down to embrace her with a kiss. She could taste herself on Chloe's lips and this turned her on even more.

Chloe lay down on the bed next to Beca on her side and ran a hand up and down the girls torso then up to her chest and back down. She lay there smiling leaning her head on her hand. Beca looked at the girl. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was rather surreal but also amazing. She had never expected something like this to happen but at that moment she felt amazing.

"I uh... wow" Beca said slowly not able to find any words at that moment.

Chloe smiled at her and still continued to rub her hands up and down the girls torso.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it" Chloe said softly back to her never taking her eyes away from Beca.

"You must be tired after that Beca" said Chloe

Chloe pulled the girl in close to her and kissed her again on the lips. Then she cuddled her in tight to her chest and kissed her head.

Beca was overwhelmed with feelings at this time, she felt Chloe's naked body press against her and she enjoyed the contact. Chloe's hand slowly ran up and down her skin and it felt soothing and gentle and before she knew it, Beca was sound asleep and she had the best sleep she has ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Beca woke with the sunlight shining through the large window and on to her face. Her head felt a little fuzzy from the wine the night before and her mouth felt dry. She was laid in the middle of Chloe's bed on her back naked and Chloe had her arm around her. Chloe appeared to be still asleep.

Beca looked at Chloe in the morning light her face looked so peaceful and beautiful and she was cuddled in to Beca with a slight smile upon her face. Flashes of the night before came flooding back to Beca and she blushed slightly. She was unsure how to process everything in the light of day and sober. She lay staring up at Chloe's ceiling. A million thoughts raced through her head:

She had lost her virginity to a girl, she wasn't sure if she was gay or not.

*Flash image of her and Chloe kissing intensely.*

What did this mean for their friendship?, how did Chloe feel?

*Flash image of Chloe kissing down her body slowly her hands running down her skin*

Was it just a drunken thing?, her center hurt and burned a little from her first time.

*Flash image of Chloe's naked body pressed against her*

Did she have real feelings for Chloe?, Is this what has been going on with her recently?

*Flash image of Chloe going down on her, her tongue on her and her fingers deep inside*

What if I can't please her? What if I'm no good?

*Flash image of Chloe between her legs and she orgasmed*

Beca's stomach churned slightly as all these questions and images ran through her head she felt so confused and she felt like she needed air she was suffocating she didn't know what was going on where she was going or was she over reacting? She had wanted this or she wouldn't have done it surely?!

She lay there her breathing increased as she thought of everything over and over. She decided maybe she should leave. Was that the wrong thing to do here? She didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings but she was so confused.

She reached down to move Chloe's hand from her stomach. Her hand came in contact with Chloe's soft hand and she paused a moment. At this Chloe began to stir, her eyes opened slowly and came in to focus and she looked up at Beca and smiled pulling her around around her in an embrace.

"Morning beautiful" smiled Chloe looking at Beca. "Have you been awake long?"

"No" Beca replied weekly looking back at Chloe.

Chloe's smile faded a little as she stared in to Beca's eyes with a slight concern. Had Beca woken up and regretted what had happened. She seemed worried some how.

"Are you ok Beca?" Chloe asked concerned

"Me? Yeah mmhmm I'm uh fine" she said back unconvincingly "I uh was just thinking that I have quite a lot on today and that I should be getting up and uh heading back to mine"

Chloe felt a pang in her stomach. She had enjoyed last night with Beca and thought this morning would be amazing waking up to her and perhaps a little repeat of the night before but Beca seemed on edge and regretful of what had happened. Chloe wasn't sure what to say and she felt her eyes beginning to burn up. She felt hurt.

"Oh... uh... okay" was all Chloe could manage.

Beca noticed that Chloe's faced seemed saddened by this but she had to get up she had to get some air and clear her head and she felt terrible for making Chloe feel that way.

Beca took a quick glance and got up out of Chloe's bed and quickly began getting herself dressed.

"I'll message you later Chloe, uh once I get my stuff done" she said as she hopped putting on her shoes.

Chloe sat up in the bed the covers covering her body. Her red hair was wavey and untamed and she looked hurt by what was happening.

"Ok Beca" she said softly as Beca was ready and began leaving her apartment. Chloe heard the door close and the room became suddenly quiet and the atmosphere became sad not like 10 minutes ago when she had awoken to Beca naked and in her arms. Chloe felt an over whelming sadness and her eyes filled with tears and she lay down on her bed where Beca had just been her scent still fresh on the pillow and sheets and she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca literally ran all the way back to her own dorm. When she got back she burst through the door and slammed it behind her then stood with her back against it breathing heavily. Her room mate had gone home for the summer so she was left with the place to herself. She stood there for a moment breathing heavily and staring in to nothing her eyes darting back and forth as everything ran through her head.

What was she going to do? She had to sit and think it all through properly in her head and make sense of it all. She felt terrible about the way she had just left Chloe like that. She hated herself that the girl looked so hurt she was her best friend. She decided to go for a shower and try and calm herself down.

She walked down to the comunal showers which were empty and she turned on the shower and turned on the shower radio. She got in under the hot water and just let it run over her head and down her back. As she began to wash herself her hands ran over parts of her body where she had felt Chloe kiss her. Her kisses were so soft and so beautiful. And she thought back again to the night before. She saw everything that had happened and that she had wanted it to. She had wanted Chloe she had feelings for Chloe.

She had never felt like this for anyone she had been with a few boys in a relationship nothing majorly serious but she had never had these feelings for any of them. She just presumed she hadn't met the right guy and when she did she would have felt this way. But now she thought about it she felt these feelings for Chloe they were so strong they were real raw feelings. She had feelings for this girl and she had just ran out on her because she had panicked and was scared she felt so childish. No one had ever kissed her the way Chloe did, with such passion and love.

Beca was in the shower for over 15 minutes now with all these thoughts running through her head. She would have to go back to Chloe and tell her she was sorry for running out on her and she would have to do some serious groveling to try and win the red head back. What if she had blown her chance with Chloe? She sighed and then became frustrated with herself. She slammed her hand against the tiled wall in frustration, she had all these feelings for Chloe that had been building up for a long time some serious deep feelings and then everything in her head clicked. What did it all matter all the worrying and questions she had she realised then that she had feelings real ones for Chloe and they were the realist things she had ever felt. Just as Beca was about to turn the shower off she heard a familiar voice.

"Beca are you in here?"

Beca's heart pounded it was Chloes voice and she sounded sad. She breathed in for a second then let it go.

"Yeah I'm here" she replied softly slightly taken aback and ashamed that she had come looking for her.

And then the shower curtain pulled back and Chloe was stood there staring at her. She had a sadness about her and he eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying but looked as though she was determined to do something.

"Look Chloe-" Beca began but she was cut off by the red head.

"No Beca you look ok I have something to say and you're going to hear me out and not butt in and then you can tell me where to go afterwards okay?!" Chloe said so assertively.

Beca opened her mouth to continue but Chloe began again

"Last night happened ok?! We can't go back and change it and I know I don't want to because I loved every moment of it with you. I've wanted to be with you for a very long time and you are my best friend! You are the most amazing talented person I know and I love being part of your life. I can't imagine us not being in each others lives and I have never felt this way about anyone ever" she stopped and a small tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek before she continued.

"I wake up to you in my arms this morning as though I have wakened from an amazing dream only to find it was real. And you just make some lame excuse and you leave me. You leave me there in my bed alone and with nothing but the feeling that I meant nothing to you and last night meant nothing to you. I can still feel you on my skin and I can still smell you on me. I can't take back what happened and well I love you..." and there it was everything laid bare Chloe had exposed her true feelings for Beca. She had laid it all out on the table she had everything to lose in that moment and she was giving it all to her.

"I love you too" Beca said back straight away. It came out before she really thought about it and it was then that she truly knew it was real it came from her heart and her heart was pounding in her chest as she said it.

"You... do?" Said Chloe so softly looking deep in to Beca's eyes

"Yes" said Beca "I'm sorry I made you sad I woke up this morning and I had so many thoughts going through my head and I panicked and I've been thinking of it all stood here and I realised I love you. You Chloe Beale and only you. I've never felt this way about anyone and I only ever want to feel this way about you. I love you"

And with that Chloe stepped in to the shower in beside Beca fully clothed and embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. The shower water ran over them as they stood there kissing.

And Titanium began to play on the radio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You are absolutely insane Chloe Beale" Beca said smiling at the red head stood in front of her fully dressed and soaking wet.

Chloe smiled softly at Beca her blue eyes staring in to hers with a slight twinkle. She had her hands on Beca's waist. She leaned in and kissed Beca softly on the lips then looked again in to her eyes.

"Well if being insane gets me this moment with the most beautiful girl on the planet then I must be" she said with a smile.

Beca smiled and her cheeks became red as she blushed at Chloe's compliment. Everything felt so surreal to Beca, less than 24 hours ago she had been at her Radio show and was looking forward to spending the night with Chloe but little did she know that she would be spending the night in that way with Chloe. She regretted nothing at this moment though as everything felt like it had happened exactly the way it should have. She had completely let herself go to Chloe and she had loved every moment of it. The panic she had suffered this morning seemed to be washing away with the water down the drain.

"So I think I should be heading back and getting myself dressed and you need to get dried off Chloe" Beca said to the red head giggling slightly at the taller girl stood fully clothed within the shower cubicle.

"And here I was enjoying the sight of you naked and alone with me" Chloe teased back at Beca who became increasingly red.

Beca leaned around Chloe and pulled her towel off the hook and wrapped it around her body still blushing slightly. She wasn't ashamed to be stood in front of Chloe naked I mean it wasn't the first time and definitely not the last time she would be naked in front of her.

Beca began to leave the cubicle but stopped just before passing the red head and gave her a passionate kiss then stopped and smiled at Chloe before giving her a small light kiss and leaving the cubicle where Chloe stood in a daze.

"Are you coming Chloe?" Beca said as she headed out the shower room and back towards her room

Chloe stood for a slight moment taking everything in that had happened between the two of them a smile stuck on her face. She had never felt this way about anyone ever. She had never felt the feelings she had for Beca and how much she felt they were perfectly fitted and made for each other. She felt in that moment that she had found her significant other and that they were tied to each other. Chloe then turned and followed Beca out of the room.

Back at Beca's room Beca gave Chloe a towel and a something to wear.

"You're slightly taller than me Chloe so shorts and a t shirt will have to do" Beca said passing Chloe a grey cotton pair of shorts and a white t shirt with headphones printed on the front.

Chloe took the clothes and dried herself off before getting dressed. The t shirt smelled of Beca and Chloe felt her there with her as she took a deep breath in inhaling Beca's scent.

"So uh Beca I was thinking maybe like if you aren't busy tonight I could take you out for dinner? You know like on a date? Chloe said as she walked over towards Beca's bed and sat down cross legged and watched the brunette tie up her hair.

"A date, tonight?" Beca said looking up at Chloe with a little smile on her face

"Yeah you know a date like you get dressed up I get dressed up and I come pick you up and we go for dinner together, we chat a little eat a little, have a good time. And oh a girl I know is having a party later that we can swing by to and maybe dance a little together? I mean that is if you want" Chloe sat there staring at Beca all excited as though she had thought all this through already in her head. Little did Becca know that Chloe had actually thought a lot about taking Beca out on dates and spending time with her and the thought that it was now actually happening made Chloe so excited she could barely contain it.

"Yeah I know what a date is Chloe" Beca said laughing "I would love to go out on a date with you tonight Chloe but I can't tonight I have to work remember?"

"Oh" Chloe said unable to keep the disappointment from showing on her face, she looked down towards the bed.

Beca made her way over to the bed where Chloe was sat looking saddened. She sat down in front of her and took Chloe's face in her hands making her look up in to Beca's eyes.

"I only have to work until 9PM though Chloe I'm like a supporting DJ at this club tonight before the main DJ comes on. Why don't you come down and watch me for a little bit then when I get off at 9PM we could stay for the next set and dance together?"

At this Chloe's eyes began to lighten up.

"That would be amazing" She said to Beca "I forgot that you had to work tonight, but I am definitely up for some dancing especially with you"

Chloe smiled, the thought of going to watch Beca do her thing made her extremely excited and extremely proud as Beca worked so hard and was so passionate about what she did.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe softly on the lips her hands still on her face.

"Good because I really want to see you after I have finished and I still want to go out for dinner with you so perhaps we can to that tomorrow night?" Beca said smiling at Chloe with such love for her.

"Absolutely!" beamed Chloe her stomach fluttered and she felt everything melt away as Beca looked at her.

"Great! Well I'm sorry Chloe but I'm going to have to get some work done to get my set ready for tonight. I'm quite nervous I just hope everyone likes my set and I can get some more slots at the club"

"You are going to be amazing Beca you work so hard just try to loosen up and I will be there to support you. I am your number 1 fan by the way" Said the red head reassuringly.

"Thank you!" Beca beamed.

Chloe smiled widely at Beca then lightly kissing her again before standing up off the bed. Beca followed Chloe towards the door of her room and before Chloe left Beca pulled her back with her hand and pulled her in to a passionate embrace. Becca's heart pounded and her stomach fluttered as she tasted Chloe's lips. She could never get fed up of kissing Chloe. She was so soft and so beautiful. She wrapped her arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go. As the kiss came to an end the two girls stared at each other for a moment before Chloe smiled widely and left Beca in her room alone. Chloe's scent still fresh in the air as Beca breathed in and she smiled so contently before getting to work on her set for the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beca worked hard on her set all afternoon. She went over songs she had chosen then took some out and put some new ones in. She tried a few different mixes that she had thought of would work well and got her set worked out. After a long few hours she was finally happy with what she had been working on. Chloe had come in and out of her head the whole time she was working on it and she felt that the mix was a part of how Chloe had made her feel and it reflected a lot of things about Chloe. She just hoped that the crowd would love her set just as much.

Before she knew it, it was almost 5PM and her set started at 7PM. She packed up everything she needed and had a quick bite to eat before getting herself ready. She opted for casual DJ attire which included a pair of skinny black jeans with rips in them. She wore her blue low converses. A black top that flowed over itself as it draped down but clung to her body and an unbuttoned denim shirt. Her hair she wore down and wavy and her usual black eye makeup. She stood looking at herself in the mirror sure it was casual but she always liked to feel comfortable when she was working.

She gathered up everything she needed and headed down to the club. It wasn't far only 20 minutes away and the closer she got the more her nerves started to settle in. By the time she reached the club it was 6:40PM and there was a crowd queueing outside to get in. As she walked up past the crowd and to the front of the line she was greeted by a large bouncer.

"Hey Tom" Beca said smiling at him as he towered over her

"Hey Beca" Tom said smiling down at her as he unhooked the red rope and made a path for her to pass by in to the club. "Hope you have a great set tonight" He said in his deep gravelly voice

"Yeah so do I Tom" she said stopping before passing by him "Oh and I have a special guest coming tonight if you wouldn't mind putting her on the guest list for me please?"

"Sure Beca anything for you" He said winking at her

"Thanks Tom her name is Chloe Beale" she said before laying her hand on his muscular arm and giving him a little squeeze as thank you before heading in to the club to get her stuff set up.

Inside, the DJ booth was partially set up ready for her to go and pre recorded music was playing through the speakers. Beca got to the booth and only had a few things to set up and plug in before she got her earphones on and began to get her set ready to play. The crowd in the club was full and busy with people dancing, drinking and chatting. As it got to 7PM Beca switched her mic on and began to talk to the crowd.

"Evening everyone!" she said as the crowd turned to face the DJ both smiling as the show was about to start

"I'm Beca Mitchell and I will be your DJ for the next 2 hours I hope you enjoy what you hear and dance as much as you can!" and with that she went straight in to her set. She never really enjoyed the talking part and always felt slightly awkward but once her music got started her nerves seemed to flow away and she lost herself within the music.

She got lost in everything she was doing as she listened to her set the songs flowed naturally and she was loving the mix she had thrown together. As she got comfortable in to the mix a barmaid came up to the booth with a beer for her.

"Hey Beca this is for you" she said smiling and handing up the brown bottle of beer.

Becca smiled at the barmaid and reached out for the bottle "Thank you" she said

"It's from the red head girl over there" the barmaid said as she pointed over towards the bar.

Beca looked up immediately as her eyes scanned the bar are and came to rest on Chloe. She was there stood at the bar wearing a beautiful yellow dress that hugged her body then floated outwards to her mid thigh and she wore heals. Her hair was wavy and long and sat perfectly on her shoulders. She beamed up at Beca with a massive smile and waved towards her. Beca's heart skipped a beat as she looked at Chloe. She couldn't get over how absolutely smoking hot she looked stood there at the bar and she almost forgot she was in the middle of a set. Beca waved back unable to take her eyes off of Chloe, she wanted nothing more than to go to her right now but knew she had to stay and finish her set.

Beca got back to her work as she took drinks from the bottle Chloe had sent up to her. As the set went on Chloe had moved down to the dance floor and danced just in front of Beca. Beca kept glancing up towards the girl as she danced in the crowded floor, her hips moving and her body swaying perfectly in time with the music. Men and women on the floor who were dancing nearby often looked over at Chloe at how pretty she was and how good she was dancing. Some came over to dance with her and Beca felt a slight pang of jealousy as guys touched at her and attempted to get Chloe to interact with them but she never did. She continued to dance her own dance stealing glances at Beca as she worked.

Chloe couldn't help but love the way Beca looked as she worked, full of concentration and so in to what she was doing it was rather cute she thought to herls.

Beca's set was almost coming to an end and she couldn't wait to be down speaking to Chloe. As her last song was about to start Becca came on her mic again to the crowd.

"I hope you are having an amazing night" She said over the speaker

The crowd cheered as she spoke.

"It's been an amazing night playing for you guys and with my last song I want to dedicate it to a special someone here tonight" with that Beca's song started to fade out and a remix of Titanium she had specially made up for Chloe earlier that day started to play over the speakers. Chloe beamed up at Beca then continued to dance with a smile upon her face.

Beca's set ended and she headed down towards the bar where Chloe had gone and stood to meet her.

"Oh my god Beca! That was amazing" Chloe shouted over the crowd as she wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her in to a cuddle.

"Thank you!" Beca beamed back as she looked in to Chloe's eyes and her stomach fluttered.

"Let me buy you a drink" Beca said as she waved over one of the barmaids "Two house mixes Stacey" Beca said then looked back at Chloe who frowned a little towards her

"They are amazing Chloe just a little cocktail they normally make up for me"

The barmaid came back carrying two tall glasses with a green coloured liquid in them. Chloe took a small sip from hers before smiling.

"They are amazing!" Chloe said before taking another longer drink from the glass.

"You looked like you were having a great night tonight" Beca said to the red head smiling at how much Chloe had looked like she had enjoyed herself.

"Beca you're set was amazing and you even played our song for us" she said smiling widely

"Yeah well you know that song goes way back and it sort of has a special place in my set for you" Beca said smiling back "You look smoking hot by the way Chloe I almost forgot I was working when I saw you tonight.

Chloe blushed slightly and she smiled at Becca's compliment.

"You look pretty damn smoking hot yourself tonight Miss Mitchell" Chloe said as she took Beca in, she loved the way Beca dressed and how she always looked so pretty. The way she done her hair and her eye makeup always added to the effect.

Beca felt her cheeks get hot as she took another drink.

"I know you've already done a lot of dancing but would you like to dance with me?" Beca asked Chloe offering her, her hand

"I would love nothing more" Chloe said as she took Beca's hand and followed the brunette towards the dance floor.

The two of them danced together for ages they seemed to get lost in the music. They both loved music so much and felt so connected to it. They danced to the beats and swayed their bodies in time. Chloe put her hands on Beca's waste as they danced and Beca moved forwards towards Chloe. Their bodies bumped against each other perfectly and Beca brought her hands on to Chloe's body letting them wander a little as they danced.

A tall muscular handsome looking man came towards the pair. He had dark perfectly styled hair with dark eyes and a beautiful complexion. He seemed very aware of his looks and carried himself with confidence. He came towards Chloe as they danced and sort of cut in between her and Beca. Chloe continued to dance for a bit before realising the man had come between them and that he wouldn't allow Chloe to get to Beca. Beca by this point had stopped and made her way around to Chloe and continued to dance with her cutting in between him. This however didn't stop the man from coming between them again as he began to dance with Chloe.

"Hey" He shouted above the music at Chloe completely blanking Beca

"Uh Hi" she said back looking towards Beca for help

"You are very beautiful" he said leaning down to her ear

"Uh yeah thanks, the thing is-" but Chloe was cut off by the man

"My names Parker" He said to her as he reached out and arm and placed it on her hip pulling her in slightly towards him.

Beca by this point had, had enough of this guy butting in on her and Chloe especially now that he was placing his hands on her. She didn't like that one bit.

"Hey" Beca said appearing at his side "The thing is she's dancing with me" She said with annoyance in her voice putting her arm around Chloe and pulling her away from Parker and his hands and back in to her own company.

Parker looked at Beca seriously for a second then a smile spread across his face.

"Oh hey you were the DJ from earlier right?"

"Yeah" Beca replied dryly not even wanting to entertain Parker in a conversation he was ruining her dancing with Chloe and she was pretty much just wanting Chloe to herself tonight.

"Yeah cool set man" he said patting her on the arm only adding to her annoyance. ""How about you let me and your friend here dance for a bit" He said winking at Beca and then putting his gaze back to Chloe

Beca looked at her arm where Parker had patted her and frowned.

"She's not my friend man!" Beca said sarcastically to him.

"Then you won't mind then" Parker said smiling at her and then looking at her expectantly as though she were about to just walk off and leave them to it

"Yeah well I would mind actually she's dancing with me, she's my girlfriend and we're together" Beca said the words firmly before really thinking of what she was saying out loud

"You're girlfriend?" Parker said with a slight laugh "Yeah ok" and he looked back towards Chloe

Chloe was stood there not looking at Parker but looking straight at Beca with her mouth slightly opened and a little bit of shock on her face.

"Your girlfriend?" Chloe said to Beca slowly

"Uh...yeah" Beca said her cheeks blushing she had just let her words come out, this Parker jerk had annoyed her he was touching Chloe and trying to take her away from her and she hated him for it. She hated the thought of anyone just walking up and trying to take her away from her.

Chloe walked straight over to Beca and embraced her in a kiss in the middle of the dance floor wrapping her arms around her before Becca even realised what was happening.

Beca kissed her back and felt her heart beat rising and wrapped her arms around Chloe as well. As they pulled back from the embrace Chloe smiled and looked in to Beca's eyes.

"Your girlfriend" she said again this time not questioning it. "I want nothing more than to be you're girlfriend Beca Mitchell" and she kissed her again passionately.

"Whoa" Parker said as the two girls realised that he was still there.

They looked around to him and he was stood slightly awed but smiling.

"Hey girls don't let me stop you, I mean if you want a third, I'm your man" He said pushing out his chest and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Thing is Parker this is the only girl for me" Chloe said her arms still around Beca

"Yeah so if you don't mind man we're going to just continue dancing together just us two get what I mean?" Beca said with a slight sarcasm towards him. She had really taken a disliking for the guy.

Parker stared for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders and with that Parker turned around and began dancing with another young girl nearby

Beca and Chloe laughed as they watched him disappear and move on to his next victim.

Chloe turned to face Beca and wrapped her arms around her neck, she pulled herself in towards Beca as their bodies touched. A slower song had come on and they danced slowly together. Chloe whispered into her ear

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca said back taking a deep breath as she inhaled Chloe's scent as it sent her reeling.

"I really do love you and only you"

The words fell on Beca's ears and her stomach fluttered her head reeled and she felt that it was only her and Chloe in this moment on the dance floor everyone else was nonexistent.

"I love you too" Beca whispered back and she meant what she was saying. All these feelings had been building for a long time and it felt right to say what she felt to Chloe. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Chloe and to share everything with her.

They stood there swaying together in each other's arms for a while before Chloe spoke again

"Do you want to come back to mines tonight?"

Beca smiled as she remembered last night with Chloe and all the feelings came flooding back. She felt her cheeks burn slightly and her stomach flutter at the thought. She wanted nothing more than to be in Chloe's arms again just the two of them.

"Of course I do" Beca said kissing Chloe softly on the cheek and then staring at the red head in eyes.

Chloe smiled widely at Beca

"Come on then, beautiful" Chloe said taking Beca by the hand and pulling her off the dance floor and out towards the door.

Beca couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she followed the red head. She knew she would follow her anywhere that ever wanted her to go.

**IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO I CAN CONTINUE WITH IT :)"


	7. Chapter 7

****IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING FROM WHEN THIS WAS FIRST PUBLISHED THERE HAS BEEN A SLIGHT UPDATE FOR CHAPTER 1 ONLY NOW THAT THE EVENTS TAKE PLACE AFTER THE BELLAS WON THE WORLDS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW TO KEEP WRITING :)****

 **Chapter 7**

The walk back to Chloe's apartment was a nice one. They had exited the club in to the fresh summer's night air and the full moon shone brightly above them. Chloe smiled widely at Beca as she took in her soft features then reached out and took a hold of the smaller girls hand in hers. Beca smiled back at Chloe as their hands intertwined with each other's and she closed the gap between them so they walked closely side by side.

They walked in silence at first it was a content silence, both girls had a slight smile on their face as they were both thinking over the events of tonight.

Chloe broke the silence first.

"You were pretty amazing tonight Beca" she said looking at Beca with a loving look on her face.

"Thank you" Beca replied smiling "The set hadn't taken me too long to do I had, had some of it already sort of planned out then just had to add what I needed earlier today. A lot of it was for you though Chloe"

"For me?" The red head replied raising her eyebrows and squeezing Beca's hand in her own

"Well yeah, I couldn't get you out my mind and everything just flowed on to the music"

Chloe beamed at the thought of Beca unable to get her out of her mind.

Beca could have happily walked around with Chloe all night, she felt so comfortable in the red heads company and smiled most of the time. It was beautiful clear starry sky and the moon was full. She couldn't believe that for the two years they had known each other that it had taken them this long for everything to fall in to place, but then she thought that everything just happens in its own time and its own way and at least now she had Chloe.

Chloe still couldn't believe that Beca had liked her back. She had never wanted to let her leave her life since they had met and she would do anything for her. She could never just look at Beca without really looking at her. She loved to take everything in about her and she had really struggled when Beca was with Jesse. She had locked down her feelings as much as she could and there had been time that she cried when she was alone because she couldn't have Beca. They had shared so many special moments together and they were just so close to each other more than anyone had ever been in her life. Chloe looked at Beca lovingly as they walked back and again squeezed her hand barely able to keep in her feelings.

They finally got back to Chloe's apartment and walked up to the door.

"Is Aubrey going to be home?" Beca whispered

"No I think she is still out with that guy so she will probably go back to his" Chloe replied finding her keys and unlocking the door "After you" she gestured with her arm to Beca

"And here I was thinking chivalry was dead" Beca said sarcastically walking through the door in front of Chloe.

Chloe locked the door but before she could turn around to face Beca, she felt Beca's hands come around her waist and pull her in close to her body. Beca kissed Chloe lightly on the back just below her neck where her skin was exposed.

"Mmmmmm" let out the red head as Beca's lips came in to contact with her skin. Her skin tingled at the contact.

Chloe turned herself around to face Beca who still kept her arms around her waist. Chloe placed her arms around Chloe's neck then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their kissing became more and more intense. Beca pushed Chloe's back against the door with a slight thud. This turned Chloe on, she loved Beca being in charge of her it drove her wild. Chloe put her hands up to Beca's head entwining them in her hair and pulling Beca in so their kiss was deep and meaningful.

Beca moved her hand up Chloe's back and felt the zip on the back of her dress, she then slid the zip down slowly until her dress was undone. She put her hands on Chloe's bare skin and ran them up to the top of her back. She took her dress in her hands and pulled it off of Chloe's shoulders and then down over her arms which Chloe then brought back up around Beca's neck still kissing her deeply. She then removed the denim shirt Beca had on pulling it down. She then took the bottom of Beca's black top and pulled it upwards over Beca's head. The two girls stopped for a moment and took each other's bodies in.

Chloe stood in front of Beca wearing nothing but her heels and a lacy blue bra and matching pants that accentuated her body perfectly. Beca reeled at how sexy Chloe looked stood in front of her. She then put her hands on to Chloe's breasts above her bra and began to massage them. Chloe bit her bottom lip, Beca was turning her on so much. Chloe put her hands on to Beca's waist and ran her hands around the rim of her jeans until they came to the front. She unbuttoned Beca's jeans and pulled the zip down slowly. Beca squeezed Chloe's breast a little as she was getting turned on and smiled at Chloe before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Chloe took a hold of Beca by her jeans and pulled her towards the nearest room which happened to be the living room. Beca followed without any resistance putting her hands around Chloe's back as they continued to kiss each other. Chloe's legs came in contact with the side of the couch and she fell backwards on to it Beca following landing on top of her. Chloe loved the feeling of Beca laying on top of her.

Beca straddled her legs on either side of Chloe and she pulled the girl up on to a sitting position. The two girls then removed each other's bras at the same time and threw them to the floor as the kissed each other their tongues exploring each other's mouths with passion. Chloe brought her hands down on to Beca's waist and pushed at her jeans. Knowing what the other girl wanted Beca got up and removed her jeans, never taking her eyes off of Chloe who was looking at her with love and lust like no one ever had. She then removed her own pants and made her way back to Chloe. Beca then took the edge of Chloe's pants in her hands gave Chloe a small kiss on her lips then removed them from her. She then lay on top of Chloe their naked bodies pressing together and they kissed again.

Chloe's hands were on Beca's back and she ran them over her body feeling her soft skin and never wanting to let her go. Beca then began to kiss down Chloe's neck making Chloe moan softly at her touch. Her lips made a small trail down her towards her breasts until they came in to contact with her breasts. Chloe's nipples were hard and Beca didn't take long to begin to kiss them before bringing her tongue out and licking them lightly at first. Chloe moaned and Beca continued to play with her nipples knowing how much it was turning Chloe on. Beca then began to kiss down Chloe's stomach and downwards. She stopped just above her centre. Chloe arched her back slightly.

Beca had never pleasured another girl before but she was sure that she wanted to be with Chloe and she wanted to repay her for the night before. She wanted to show Chloe just how much she felt for her.

" _Just do what you would like"_ Beca thought to herself before continue to put small kisses on Chloe's body moving ever closer to her centre.

Chloe brought her legs up and opened her thighs giving Beca access to her. Beca smiled becoming extremely turned on by the position she found herself in. She then kissed Chloe little on her clit and Chloe moaned even louder. Beca then licked at Chloe's clit and let her tongue explore her centre. Chloe was wet and she tasted sweet, Beca instantly loved the taste of Chloe and she continued to lick her clit then running her tongue down to her opening pushing her tongue in slightly. Chloe moaned again and arched her back at the touch of Beca. Beca went slowly at first enjoying her first time pleasing Chloe and she didn't want to disappoint her. Beca could feel Chloe's body trembling slightly at every touch, her clit becoming harder, turning Beca on even more. Beca licked a little faster now, Chloe moaned more and more her thighs slightly squeezing Beca's head.

Beca then brought her hand down to Chloe's centre and ran a finger gently around her opening feeling how wet Chloe was. She gently and slowly pushed her finger deep inside Chloe and Chloe let out a louder moan.

"That feels so good Beca!" Chloe gasped between breathes and she felt Beca inside her. It felt amazing and she loved the way Beca touched her. Every touch made her quiver and felt so amazing and right.

Beca then inserted a second finger and pushed deep inside Chloe, then pulled them out and back in slowly at first but gained speed as Chloe's moans became more and more frequent. Chloe thrust her body against Beca's fingers in time with her. Beca continued to lick Chloe and thrust her fingers deep inside the girl.

"Right there" Chloe said "Please don't stop!"

Beca did as she was told she had no intention of stopping she was loving having Chloe beg her to keep going.

"Oh Beca!" she moaned again her breathes ragged now.

Chloe then arched her back as she let out a long moan, her thighs tightened on Beca's head and her body quivered. Beca felt her inside tighten around her fingers as she continued to push them and lick her as Chloe rid out her orgasm. Chloe finally came to rest and Beca stopped. She licked her fingers tasting Chloe's juices on them and smiled as Chloe reached down to her and pulled her up so that she was once again lying on top of Chloe. They kissed deeply before Chloe stopped kissing her and looked at Beca with her bright blue eyes.

They stared at each other and smiled.

"I love you" Chloe said quietly but Beca felt every part of it as she said it. It was filled with such meaning and sincerity.

Beca kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you to Chloe Beale" she said back to the red head and kissed her again.

"Now let me make love to you" Chloe said as she rolled Beca over and got on top of Beca. Beca smiled as Chloe began to explore her body. She definitely couldn't get fed up of being with Chloe and wanted to stay naked and in this moment forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe and Beca lay entwined together naked on the couch. Beca was laid with her head on Chloe's chest listening to her heart beat softly. She had a small content smile on her face as she ran a finger lightly over her skin making invisible lines on Chloe's soft skin. Chloe had her face pressed on Beca's head and she was just stuck in the moment of being with Beca and breathing in her scent. Her arm was around Beca holding her in close to her and she smiled thinking about how perfect her life was at that moment.

"So are you going to take me out on a proper date tomorrow night?" Beca said

"Of course" Chloe replied kissing Beca's head softly

"Where are you going to take me?" said Beca continue to trace lines with her finger.

"I know this amazing little Italian food place. I've always wanted to take someone special there"

"Sounds great" Beca said she then looked up at Chloe and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Chloe then kissed her back a little more deeply. Beca came up to lie on top of Chloe and they kissed passionately. Their hands began to explore again but they were cut of suddenly by someone pushing their key in to the front door.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said with a little panic in her voice.

Hearing the door open Beca tried to turn around to get up but fell off of the couch, she quickly grabbed a cushion and held it in front of her body as she sat naked on the floor. Aubrey came in the front door and switched on the hall light illuminating the living room where the two girls were. She looked up suddenly at the two of them in the living room and stopped still her mouth open a little in awe at what she was seeing.

Beca stared out at Aubrey embarrassed about being on the floor naked and only covered by a cushion.

"Oh hey Aubrey" Chloe said sort of casually sitting up and not rushing to cover up her naked body.

"Uh" was all Aubrey seemed to manage

"Yeah uh, me and Beca" Chloe said back taking a small glance at Beca and smiling.

Beca couldn't really manage much apart from a feeble smile and said "Hey" shyly still gripping on to the cushion for dear life

"I'm not going to ask" Aubrey said finally "You can tell me about it tomorrow when you're a little more dressed and decent" she said.

The front door was still slightly open and a tall handsome guy came in through it following Aubrey.

"Hey babe I'll put these left over's in the kitchen for later for us" He said before realising Aubrey was stopped and looking in to the living room. His gaze followed her and he seen what Aubrey was looking at.

"Oh hey" he said taking in the scene and raising his hand in a wave to the two girls.

Beca cringed a little more and felt her cheeks burn.

"Hi Tom" Chloe replied returning the wave.

Tom realising what he was seeing stood staring his hand still in the air.

Chloe didn't make any attempt to cover up and then Beca heard her say something familiar

"Yeah I'm pretty confident about" she gestured with her hand down her body "All this" she finished.

"Come on Tom" Aubrey said taking his hand and leading him away "Night Chloe" Aubrey said as she pulled Tom down the hallway to her room. "Night Beca" then her bedroom door closed.

"Oh my god" Beca said still in shock sat on the floor covering her modesty.

"Come on babe" Chloe said standing up offering her hand to the brunette. "Let's take this to my room" she smiled as she looked down to Beca fully naked and her beautiful red hair laying on her shoulders.

Beca smiled then reached out her hand and followed her naked girlfriend to her bedroom.


End file.
